


Wixador

by Birdy_f (orphan_account)



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Birdy_f
Summary: So my school is closing on friday and all my GCSE’s have been discontinued....i’m very depressed cause i am actually prepared for them...read this and enjoy i guess...





	Wixador

**Author's Note:**

> So my school is closing on friday and all my GCSE’s have been discontinued....i’m very depressed cause i am actually prepared for them...read this and enjoy i guess...

Vanessa walked up to the ivy covered gates of Wixador High, the only place in britain where being some supernatural force was acceptable. It was the school--no, the home of many young teens, aging from eleven to twenty one. Some sold into this freakshow, others seeking out safety from the trials hid there. It wasn't a matter to Nessie, her only concern was who she would find in this school.

Taking a deep breath, Nessie walked through the gates and across the cobbled ground. She felt the magic seep into her skin, the bounding feeling of her soul being tied to the grounds took her breath away momentarily. The protective barrier accepted her blood but now she knew leaving would not be the best option for her, lest she lose her soul to the Neitherworld.

She watched the walls before her in amazement. Happiness filled her bones, her soul felt complete to be on the grounds of a place where she belonged. Four lean, square towers reached twice the height of the next tallest building in this elegant castle and were connected by giant, firm walls made of grey stone.

Ornate windows are scattered thinly around the walls in seemingly perfect symmetry. The colours were dull yet Nessie felt that when the sun shone through it, the castle walls would be filled with the brightest of shades.

A handful of waterfalls flew into various small rivers and provided the precious farm fields outside the castle with needed water. This castle had clearly been around for at least a thousand years, but it didn't seem like it was going to collapse any time soon.

It was truly beautiful.

Taking in a much needed--but over the top--breath of air, enjoying the mist that clouded out of her mouth as she let it out, and walked further into the building to see what her future home would be like.

Not even after stepping in, she hadn't even got three steps into the building, and Nessie had already fallen into two people, knocking them to the ground with a heavy thump. A short girl with midnight blue hair let out a growl whilst the boy with brown curls started cackling madly, leaving Nessie to only guess what drugs he was on.

“I’m so sorry, please. Let me help you up.” She grasped both of their arms and pulled them up gently, a sheepish smile and a small stutter to her words. “I-I’m so sorry. I promise you it, it was an accident.”

“You’re fine. It’s fine.” The girl growled out, yanking her arm back and hitting the boy over his head, messing up his curls but stopping his laughter.The girl stared at her, white eyes watching pink. “You’re new. I can smell it on you.”

“Oh. Okay, wow. No, it’s my first day here,” Nessie held out her hand to both the girl and boy, accepting it with a soft smile.

Huh, Nessie though. Not so scary, at least not as scary as I thought.

“Name’s Nessie, Vanessa Wix. And yeah, it’s my first day here.”

“Cool. I’m Pandora, and this sickhead beside me is Onxy. I’m a seeing eye. Onxy is basically everything you can think about to do with death and demons.” Pandora supplied helpfully, flicking her hair behind her ear.

“So you summon?” Nessie shifted on her feet, eyes flickering between the two.

“Well, Onxy can see how people have died, he can raise the dead from a certain time or place depending on his mood.”

“I can unleash trapped demons but I can’t summon them. Oh, and I can talk with the dead without use of a spell.” Onxy swept his hair aside to show the burnt mark of the skull and sword, the sign of a dead Seer with the blood of a necromancer. “My mother killed me when I was five, you see,” Nessie nodded in sympathy. “And after I rose back up, I got left here.”

“Wait. So you grew up here?” Nessie had heard of the strange case of the lost and found, but she thought it was just a tale. Something parents used to scare their supernatural children with the blood of the devil.

“Yeah. This is literally my house you're standing on. Mrs Ixard was the one who took me in, she teaches the potions side of our magic.”

“Okay, real talk though. Why have you joined so late?” Pandora pointed her finger at Nessie, the desperation to see into the other girls mind was clear but she though it off. 

“Oh. Well, we didn't actually know I had powers until I turned thirteen and than we had to buy our way over to this place. It was stressful to say the least.” Nessie chuckled nervously before looking behind her to watch the sun shift behind the tall oak trees, casting shadows that were eerie and magnetic.

“Uh, right. So what’s your power blondie? What cursed your living experience?”

“Oh. I’m an element. Fun at times but a pain in the arse when it comes to cleaning. When I first used my powers in the bath I actually flooded the whole house. That’s how we found out.”

“That’s awesome. Can you speak to animals? What’s your hardest element to work on? Have you ever got hurt using it? How many elements have you mastered?” Onxy grinned like a maniac, firing off questions with eager thirst for knowledge.

“Okay. Let the girl breath, Jesus, Onxy. It’s like first year all over again.” Pandora sighed heavily before turning to Nessie. “Now, answer all his questions ‘cause I wanna know now.”

Nessie chuckled underpressure, a nervous smile at their maniac grins before answering, confident enough that she won’t pass out from how they kept edging into her personal space. “Well. I can speak to animals on some part. We have an understanding, we get each other I guess. My hardest element was fire and yes I almost drowned twice, I’ve been swept up in a mini tornado and my fire has burnt me and other hundreds of times. And I can use fire and water strongly, nature is okay but light is my weakest point.”

They both nodded and without another word walked away, leaving behind a very confused Nessie.

She shrugged it off and thought nothing if it. Nessie suspected that she must look very weird joining school this late in the year. But she couldn’t get side tracked; she had to find someone. 

Whoever Professor Maywood was, she was the woman that Nessie needed.

After all; how was Nessie meant to get paid if she never met her boss? 

Education wasn’t her worry; her life was fading and she needed to find something to paid for her cure.


End file.
